Many occasions arise that require or make desirable access control of different cabinets, entryway doors, carts, tool boxes, and/or other types of boxes, hereafter (regardless generally of their compositions, materials, or configurations) collectively referred to as an enclosure or cabinet. Such enclosures or cabinets may be provided with doors and/or may also include drawers.
The need and/or desire for access control usually arises from the lack of security often provided by typical lock and key mechanisms. For example, a mechanical key may be lost or stolen. Once such a lost or stolen key has been surreptitiously obtained by an unauthorized individual, such individual in possession of such key may easily access the secured enclosure to either steal its contents or, as in the case of secured medical records or other confidential documents, view its contents. Further, when such enclosures or cabinets are accessed, there is typically no record that it has been accessed, let alone who accessed it or when such access took place.
Such shortcomings of keyed mechanical locks have contributed to the creation of the specialized field of electronic access control.
Typically, electronic access control may correspond to a three part system, including, for example: (1) a credential reader, (2) a microprocessor based control circuit, and (3) an electronic lock to open or unlock the enclosure being secured by the access control system.
Credential readers may include, but are not limited to: keypads, magnetic stripe card readers, proximity card readers, “ibuttons,” smart card readers, and/or bar code card readers. In the recent past, there has been significant progress in the field of biometrics that includes, but is not limited to, the ability to reliably read and discern an individual's fingerprints, handprints, and retina and/or facial features.
Generally speaking, credential and/or biometric readers typically convert their applicable credential or biometric features, respectively, into a binary number. A microprocessor based system then reads and analyzes such binary number. Such systems are typically either standalone (attached to the reader) or networked (attached to many readers). Typically, they may read the binary number that corresponds to the potential entrant's credential or biometric features and compare it to a list of approved binary numbers. In such fashion, the microprocessor based system determines if the potential entrant has the right to access the enclosure or cabinet being secured by the access control system.
If the microprocessor based system determines that the subject credential or biometric feature under consideration is valid, access is granted to the enclosure. Typically, such is accomplished by the microprocessor turning on an electronic control circuit corresponding to solid state devices or relays which in turn provide a useable electrical voltage to open an electronic lock mechanism.
The electronic access control system may be networked to control multiple electronic locks for providing secure storage for many cabinets or enclosures, or individual doors and drawers in such cabinets or enclosures. Such electronic access control systems often require the management and control of various types of data associated with the electronic access system and/or a particular electronic lock, enclosure, or cabinet. Such is particularly true for electronic access control systems that include multiple electronic locks configured to control access to multiple different enclosures or cabinets. For example, such electronic access control systems may include a significant amount of stored data regarding both users of the electronic access system and the electronic locks themselves. Typical user data may include: user name, credential type and ID, supervisor level, and valid access times. Typical lock data may include: lock name, access hardware (e.g. keypad or hardware), and open time. Electronic access control systems also typically include a database of relational data detailing which users can access or open which electronic locks.
Other types of data or information used in electronic control systems may include inventory data and/or audit trail data. Many occasions arise where there is an identified need to store and track individual items or particular types of items stored in a cabinet or enclosure. One such circumstance relates to the field of controlled medications (i.e. medicinal products) and, in particular, narcotics as may be administered to patients in a medical facility. Another application may be in the storage of tools or other parts in cabinets or enclosures. In such occasions, it may be desirable to maintain inventory data at the electronic lock as to the status of individual items or particular types of items stored in a cabinet or enclosure.
It may also be desirable to store and track which users gained access to which cabinets or enclosures, as well as the time of such access by the user. Such information or data may be tracked and stored as audit trail data and conveyed in an audit trail report to a supervisor or other individual.
Certain access control systems also incorporate environmental monitoring systems that can record environmental data, such as temperature. For example, as is known in the medical profession, certain medications may be temperature sensitive and rendered unfit for use if not maintained within a given temperature range. Under such conditions, therefore, a need exists not only to secure such medications but to also continuously monitor the temperature at which they are stored. Such data may also be conveyed in an audit trail format to a supervisor or other individual.
The various data used or created by the access control system may need to be modified or updated, often on a regular basis, due to the continuously changing circumstances of the environment in which the access control system is used. For example, updates may need to be made as to which users can access which cabinets or enclosures. In the storage of medical products, updates may be desired which may include: settings of respective high and low temperature limits for the storage of the medical products, settings of the permitted time period outside such desired limits, settings of various alarms, and the setting of restricted access if certain limits are reached.
Access control systems may allow manipulation and control of the access control data at the actual electronic lock itself. In such circumstances, the updating and modification of access control data for each of the individual electronic locks may require a supervisor, serviceman, or someone of higher position than a “normal” user to go to the lock with a computer such as a laptop computer to perform the data updating and manipulation. Once such person is at the electronic lock, the person can connect to the electronic lock with the computer and update the lock's memory with current settings as well as download audit trails, environment data, or other information. Such method though requires someone to visit each electronic lock that needs to be updated. If there are hundreds of locks that need to be maintained, such process can be quite time consuming and expensive.
In other systems, access control data may be updated on a central computer. Currently there are systems that will allow remote database manipulation and audit trail or other information downloads. Such systems, however, typically require (1) a wired network such as, for example, an Ethernet network; (2) proprietary access control protocols, which require individual wiring to each lock; or (3) low power RF systems, which require access points to transfer information onto a computer network. Each of such options is expensive and does not lend itself well to an electronic lock being operatively associated with a portable device, such as a medical cart or a tool box.
Therefore, currently there is a need for a system that will allow remote control and manipulation of access control system data through a wireless system such as an existing 802.11 wireless network (also referred to herein as a “WiFi” wireless network).
Current WiFi wireless network technology does not lend itself to long term battery operation. Most WiFi wireless network technology is designed for use in laptop computers and cellular telephones. Users of such types of devices are accustomed to charging their devices periodically, such as about every other day or the like. Recharging electronic lock batteries on such a schedule is commercially unacceptable. Therefore, there is a need to implement control and manipulation of access control data over a WiFi wireless network in a fashion that will not require constant battery drain and recharging.
In addition, an access control system capable of updating multiple electronic locks simultaneously, such as over a WiFi network or other network, may generate database control problems. Low end database control systems utilizing, for example, Microsoft Access, lose significant reliability if multiple database manipulations occur simultaneously. In order to accomplish multiple reliable database manipulations simultaneously, a more sophisticated database management system may be required. However, using such a sophisticated database management system creates difficulties in implementation, as microprocessors in electronic locks that can communicate with such databases are relatively more expensive. Moreover, such microprocessors do not lend themselves to low energy consumption. Thus, a need exists for an access control system that can process multiple simultaneous database manipulations in a cost effective manner.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0014950 describes a method for programming a key for selectively allowing access to at least one enclosure having a lock controlled by a lock controller.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0188303 describes a system, method, and apparatus for controlling access to a storage unit having one or more lockable compartments, at least one locking/unlocking apparatus for the one or more lockable compartments, a unit controller and a power supply electrically connected to the at least one locking/unlocking apparatus and the unit controller. The unit controller is communicably coupled to the locking/unlocking apparatus and receives a message from a remote controller and controls the locking/unlocking apparatus based on the message.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0257773 describes apparatus and methodology for providing a retrofittable lock assembly for an enclosure. A manually or electronically accessible lock may be attached to an enclosure to store access to items stored in the enclosure. The retrofittable lock contains electronic circuitry that maintains a record of user identification, date, and time of access of users seeking access to items stored in the database.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0084836 describes a low power wireless communication method that has a remote device with a simple receiver that listens for a wake-up signal.
While various implementations of data control for access control systems have been developed, no design has emerged that generally encompasses all of the desired characteristics as hereafter presented in accordance with the subject technology.